An electric machine can have several phases for a first electric variable, which can be balanced with respect to one another via a pulse width modulation. However, it is possible to measure a value of a second electric variable only at specific points in time and thus not permanently.
Against this background, a method and a system with the features of the independent patent claims are presented. Embodiments of the method and of the system ensue from the dependent patent claims and from the description.